1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting mechanism for a position-detecting sensor, which is used for mounting onto an actuator a sensor capable of detecting a displacement position of a displacement body in an actuator or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a position-detecting sensor has been used in order to detect the displacement position of a piston in an actuator or the like. As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 3-008846, the present applicant has proposed a magnetic proximity switch functioning as the aforementioned positioning detecting sensor and including a mounting tool, which is capable of mounting the magnetic proximity switch with respect to a cylinder tube. Such a magnetic proximity switch is installed through the mounting tool onto an outer circumference of a cylindrically shaped cylinder tube, wherein the cylinder tube is retained in a supporting portion of the mounting tool. In addition, by fastening a fastening member that extends from an end of the supporting portion through a mounting screw, the magnetic proximity switch together with the fastening member is affixed integrally with respect to the cylinder tube.